Seriously Potter'
by Nymphaea674
Summary: Lily Evans is fed up with James Potter. She can't seem to get away from him, no matter where she goes he's always there to annoy her. But will a little chat with Remus help Lily realise that James isn't as bad as she thinks he is?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters, only the plot line. Hope you enjoy, please be nice it's only my second attempt. Thanks guys x**

**Chapter One; Annoying Potters**

Lily sighed. She looked at her watch. 1:04 in the morning.

For some reason, Lily couldn't sleep.

No, there was a reason for why she couldn't sleep.

Lily couldn't get a certain Potter out of her head.

He had been bugging her all week, every where she turned, Potter seemed to be there. Every time she went to the library to read, he would be leaning on a bookshelf nearby or sat at the next table.

When ever she sat down in her lessons he would try to sit near her.

Not to mention Quidditch matches, he always seemed more interested in calling her name or asking her to go out with him, than actually keeping his eye than what he was meant to be doing in the game.

Lily looked at her watch again. 1:12.

She sighed again, Lily might as she try to get some sleep. She closed her eyes until she fell into a uneasy sleep.

When Lily woke the next morning, she felt tired and groggy.

She got up, dressed, fixed her hair with a flick of her wand and went down to the great hall for breakfast.

'Why hello Evans! Fancy seeing you here!' Lily looked up to see James Potter looking down at her.

'What do you want Potter?' replied Lily, coldly.

'Not a morning person eh, Evans? But since you're asking, would you like to go-'

'No' Lily said, bluntly. There was no way she would ever date James Potter. Not in a million years.

'But, why ever not?' he said, looking a little hurt.

'Because you're arrogant, big headed and I don't like you, now _go away_'

Defeated, James turned around and went back to his friends, at the other end of the table.

'You're not still trying to get Evans to go out with you, are you Prongs? I've told you, that's a dead case, mate' stated Sirius, as James got back to his friends.

'Um, Padfoot, I don't think you're helping' said Remus, as he elbowed Sirius in the ribs for his remark.

'OW!'

'Guys, focus!' yelled James, who was starting to get annoyed with his friends' squabbling. 'Look, I think I can at least get Evans to give me a chance if I can just make her see that I'm not as big headed as she thinks I am'

'Sooo, how exactly do plan to do that Prongs?'

'Shut up Padfoot!'

It was coming to the end of the day. Lily had just spent the last two hours with Potter because of head girl duties.

It had been very tiring and all Lily wanted to now was to fall onto her bed and sleep. She and James had just got back to the Gryffindor common room, and he was having a go at her for taking points by students that they had caught earlier that evening.

'Matthews and Johnson sneaking down to the kitchens, it was no reason to take points!'

'They shouldn't have been out past curfew in the first place, Potter! Why else would I take points?'

'And not to mention Simons and Jones, all they were doing was sitting in a classroom talking!'

'You mean we only saw them talking! I know they didn't go to an empty classroom to just talk!'

'Oh come on, everyone has gone to an empty classroom with someone at least once in their lives!'

'So you're saying because everyone does it that makes it okay?'

'Don't tell me you've never gone somewhere with someone past curfew!'

'No, I haven't'

'If you I could change that-'

'Shut up Potter! I'm going to bed'

'Good night, Lily-flower!'

Lily shot him a cold glare before she climbed the staircase to the girls' dormitories. James watched as she went up before he went up to his own dormitory. When he got in Sirius and Remus were still awake. Peter was sleeping soundly in his bed, snoring loudly.

'So Prongsie, had the night with the lovely Evans go!' cried Sirius cheerfully as James came in.

'Terrible. We spent the entire evening arguing about taking points!'

'Bad luck Prongs, but don't say I didn't warn you, it always was a hopeless case'

'Every time I get the chance to try and win her over, I only make it worse!'

It then that Remus decided to speak up. 'Prongs maybe you try to make her see how much you care about her, instead of trying to get her to see that you're not as bad as she thinks you are'

James smiled at Remus 'You see Padfoot, this what a _true_ friend is. Someone who tries to help get a solution to my problems instead of telling me that its a hopeless case!'

'Jeez, I was only trying to help, but now you mention it, you're right'

'Yes I know I'm right'

'Of course you are, we should help you fix your problems, I mean you've got enough of them'

'Thank- wait, what do mean I've got problems?!'

'Hey don't blame me! you're the one who said you have problems!'

'Goodnight guys' Remus smiled to himself as he settled to sleep, why the other two continued arguing. Some things never change he thought. That was his last thought as drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 solutions to Potter problems

Chapter two; solutions to Potter problems

When James woke the next morning, he looked the room to see Remus sat up in bed reading a school textbook while the other two marauders were still fast asleep.

'Morning Prongs' called Remus, looking up from his book.

'Morning Moony, I see the clowns aren't up yet?'

Remus smiled as his remark. 'Did you decide how you're going to get Evans to like you?'

'Unfortunately no, but don't tell Padfoot because you know what he'll be like'

'Too late' mumbled Sirius, from behind his bed sheets.

'Look mate, you know what my opinion is on this subject, but if you really want her then go for it!'

'Really?' Said James, lightening his mood.

'Its not really my business anyway, just don't be too suprised when she turns you down'

'Who's to say she's going to turn me down, I've got as much chance with her as the next bloke!' Declared James before he marched out of the room in a huff.

He fast-walked down the stairs, not really looking where he was going. He continued walking like this until he walked into someone, knocking them over and falling down next to them.

When he opened his eyes he cursed himself as he saw the person he had just knocked over was none other than the every girl that they had just been discussing.

'Potter! What do you think you're doing!? Is it so much to ask for you to look where you're going!?' Was the angry response he got when they had both picked them selves off the ground.

'I am so sorry about that' James stuttered as Lily glared at him.

'Can I walk you down to breakfast to make up for it?'

'Wha- no! Seriously Potter, leave me alone!'

And with Lily turned on her heal, before stopping and turning round to face him again. 'And I think you should get changed out of your pjs before you even think about going down to breakfast'

James's face turned read as he realised he was still in pyjamas. He watched her walk away before he ran up the stairs to get dressed.

'So let me get this straight, you knocked her over, offered to walk her down to breakfast before she told you to leave her alone'

'That pretty much sums it up, Moony'

'Hey it could be worse, I mean she could have just left you to go down to breakfast in your pjs!'

'Thanks for the support Padfoot' said James dryly.

James had been telling gather marauders of the incident that had happened earlier that morning. That were sat eating lunch in the great hall.

'wel can' ge anee wors can id?' Said Sirius with his mouth full.

'what did he say?' Said Peter, looking confused.

'He said that it can't get any worse can it' said Remus, who was used to the boys talking with their mouths full.

James spent the rest of the day starring at Lily when she wasn't looking, even after McGonagall shot him a cold glare and told him off for not paying attention in her class.

'Mr Potter, if you have no inttention of paying in my class, you will have to serve detention to make up for the time that you've wasted! 5 points from Gryffindor!' Snapped McGonagall, who annoyed at James, after she had spent the last half an hour informing the class how to transfigur a black bird into a lantern, only to find James not even looking at her.

Now that transfiguration was over, the boys had the rest of the afternoon to them selves.

'Right, do any of you guys have any ideas on how I can get Evans to like me?' Said James in a huffy voice.

'James, did you even listen to what I said last night? You should try to show her that you care about her' replied Remus.

'But how do that exactly? I don't really know anything about her except that she's in Gryffindor, she's a muggle born and that she hates me!' Proclaimed James angrily.

'Calm down, maybe you should try lying low for a while before you try to get to know her' replied Remus calmly.

'But no matter what I do it always seems to annoy her!' James whinedheart

'Don't worry about it James, she'll come around, you'll see'

'How?'

'Love potion?' Peter piped up excitedly.

'I don't want to use a love potion! Or a hex of any sort!' cried James.

'You won't have to'

'I wish I could be as confident about this as you are, Moony, I really do' mumbled James.

'It will all be fine, Prongs, you'll see. Now where in the name of Merlin has Padfoot got to?'

'He's down in the kitchens' chimed Peter.

'Should have guessed, really' laughed Remus.

Author 's note: Hope you enjoy this chapter guys! Will upload next one soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3 flashbacks

**A/N: Here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy it! X**

Chapter three; flash backs

'Here we go again' was the thought going through Lily's mind. For the third night in a row, she was struggling to sleep because she could get a certain Potter out of her head.

Memories of when she had ran into him in the past, were floating round her head. She remembered when he had he a sent her a huge bouquet of white roses for valentines day.

~flashback~

Lily woke up to the sound of the other girls in we dormitory giggling. When she poked her head out of the curtain, she saw probably the largest bouquet of roses on her bedside table.

And then she threw in the waste bin in their room. (Not that she told anyone about that)

~end of flashback~

Lily sighed to herself. There were so many memories going round her head, it was unbearable. Most of them included her yelling at Potter before giving him a cold glare.

When ever she spoke to James they always seembed to end up arguing. Like when he was late to the 'head' meetings because of Quidditch practise.

~flashback~

'Potter, you're late'

'I had Quidditch practise'

'Quidditch practise is ment to finish a 8:30, and its now 9:10!'

'I had to get changed,Evans!' Or do you want me to come in my sweaty Quidditch robes?!'

'so you're telling me you needed 40 minutes to change your clothes!'

'YES! I mean no, I had to shower as well!'

'I still don't get why you were 40 minutes late!'

'But I just told you, honestly Evans, lighten up, will you?'

'No I will not lighten up! You are late to every meeting always using the same excuse!'

'I didn't relised you missed me so much'

'SHUT UP! Now, we need to look over thes plans, review them so we can give them to McGonagall at the next meetin- are you listening to me Potter?!'

'Yes I was listening! You know you shouldn't take the job do seriously!'

'I have to take it seriously because you don't take the job seriously enough!'

~end of flashback~

Yep, that's usually the way it, she thought, start arguing about Potter's tardiness and ending with him telling her that she needed to lighten up and not take Head duties so seriously. But than again it's his own fault she's so uptight in the first place, she thought. He was always winding her up, but what annoyed her the most is how was always asking her out, even when it was clear what her answer would be. Potter had even used their first Hogsmead trip as a way to her to go out with him.

~flashback~

'ROLL UP ROLL UP!' Sirius's voice boomed through the common room.

It was their third year at Hogwarts and the Sirius and James standing on the sofas in Gryffindor common room, with a huge crowd around them. They were trying to see how many girls they could get to put their names in a hat to be picked to go with either James or Sirius as their date on their first trip to Hogsmead.

And as always James was trying to get Lily to put her name in the hat.

'Oh come on!'

'No Potter, I'm not going to put my name in that stupid hat. I don't want to go with you!'

'But you get to spend the whole day with me me!'

'I don't want to spend whilile day with you! It's bad enough seeing you everyday in class!'

'What! Oh come Evans, it'll be fun!'

'No! Spending the day isn't exactly my idea of fun'

'I'm sure I could change that'

'Sod off Potter, leave me alone'

And with that Lily stormed out the common room.

'Evans wait!'

But she had already gone.

~end of flashback~

Lily was getting tired, but she still couldn't sleep. She thought about the time she was having trouble sleeping so she went down to the common room to read, only to find Potter, Black and Pettigrew sneaking in, at 2:00 in the morning.

~flashback~

Lily was sat by the fire place in the common room, reading 'spellman's syllabary' when she heard the portrait door swing open.

She looked up to see James, Sirius an Peter walking very quietly up to their dorms. Remus wasn't with them. Must be asleep, thought Lily.

The boys obviously hadn't seen her, so she decided to make her voice heard.

'Potter, Black, what are doing up this late?'

The boys spun around, suprised and annoyed that they had been caught.

'um well, we could ask you the same question, Evans' stuttered James.

'I was reading, why were out of the common room in the first place?!'

'we had to take Remus to the hospital wing cause' he wasn't feeling well' said Sirius calmly. 'Not that its any of your business any way'

Lily looked them over. They all looked pretty battered and tired out.

'You lot look like you've been through the wars, moving staircases to difficult for you?'

'shut up, Evans you don't know what your talking about' Muttered Sirius angrily. And with that he stormed up the stairs. Peter followed.

James sighed, then also went up to bed.

~end of flashback~

It was 2:39 and Lily was finally able to sleep. Her tiredness took over her, and she didn't dealer again till the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4 Get Lost!

Chapter 4: Get lost

Lily was on her way to the library, just after dinner. She checked her watch. Three hours until curfew. The perfect amount of time to finish her potions assignment. When she got the library, Lily found her favourite table over in the corner by the window and sat down. She had just her parchment out of her bag when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

'Evening Evans, fancy seeing you here!'

Lily looked up to see James Potter leaning over the desk.

'Go away Potter' she snapped coldly.

'Why ever would I want to do that, I only just got here' was his cool reply.

'Potter, I am trying to finish an assignment, you may not care to get your homework down, but I do! Now please leave, you're distracting me'

'Ooh, I'm distracting you, am I?' He cooed.

'shut up Potter! Now leave me alone!'

'But my dearest Lily, wouldn't you prefer to have company on this fine evening?' James said softly.

'No I wouldn't, and even if I did want company, it certainly wouldn't be yours'

'Oh Lils, come on, I'm not that bad'

'That is a matter of opinion, now seriously Potter, get lost!'

And with that James got up and left her to her assignment. Lily sighed angrily, it didn't matter where she went, James always managed to turn up and annoy her. Luckily for her, she thought, she didn't see Potter for the rest of the evening.

Late late late. Lily was now late to her Transfiguration class, and she would bet all her money that McGonagall wasn't going to be happy if she turned up late to her lesson. She was now running, praying that she would get there in time. Lily saw the class enter the classroom at the end of the corridor, and luckily managed to tag behind them just in the nick of time.

Lily gave a sigh of relief, as she sat down next to her best friend Arabella. Luckily no no one had noticed that she was almost late. Well almost no one. James Potter had noticed her running down the hallway to get to class on time.

'Well, Evans, m'dear, a little late this morning aren't we?' He whispered from the desk behind her. Lily scowled and tried to ignore him.

'Come on Lils, I was just teasing, so why were you late?'

'That is none of your concern'

'oh, Evans darling, do you think I would have asked if I didn't care?'

'Yes I think you would have, seeing as you're an arrogant nosy git'

'Ah, Evans you wound me with your cold words' he teased 'but I will be generous enough to forgive you, if you would be just so kind to accompany me to Hogsmead this weekend-'

'Shut it Potter, the day I go out with you will be the day Hell freezes over!' and with that Lily turned her attention back to McGonagall.

James and Lily didn't speak to each other for the rest of the lesson. When the bell rang, he watched at Lily gathered her things together before leaving for her next class. James sighed to himself before following her out the room.

James didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day. Which left James thinking, what if there was another way to win Lily's heart, like Remus suggested. Remus. That's it. He could ask Remus, after all Lily liked Remus; they had always got along well with each other. He was probably the only one of the Marauders that could go within fifteen yards of Lily without being hexed or given a death glare. Only thing was, would Remus be willing to go behind Lily's back to help James. Only one way to find out, he thought.

'Moony, um, I need your help with something'

'what is it Prongs?'

'well you see, it's about Lily'

'what about her, she hasn't sent you another Howler, has she?'

'Ha ha, no, I need you to tell me what sort of things she likes'

'this isn't one of Padfoot's plans, is it?'

'no it's not! Now please Moony just tell what she likes, you know, favourite colour: favourite flower: favourite subject?'

'well her favourite colour is green, her favourite flowers are bluebells and her favourite lessons are Potions and Charms. Anything else?'

'Birthday?'

'30th of January'

'what else does she like, I know she likes reading and stuff, but what kind of things does she look for in people?'

'well she likes someone who will listen to her, someone who puts others before themselves, someone who understands her, someone-'

'who isn't me' James finished.

A/N: Hope you like the new chapter guys! sorry for taking so long to update, will try to update the next chapter sooner :)


	5. Chapter 5 Unsolved mysteries

Chapter 5; Unsolved mysteries

'Hey Lily, you alright?'

Lily looked up from her book to see Remus standing next to her. She smiled at him. 'Yes thanks'

'Lily there's something I need to ask you, why do you hate James?'

'because he's always praying pranks on people-'

'He also helps people who have hurt themselves and makes sure their alright'

'He never hands in his homework'

'He helps younger students with theirs'

'He hexes students in the corridors'

'He stands up for himself and other students'

'He cares more about Quidditch and mucking around than school work'

'He's the team's captain, and he has a loyalty for his friends'

'He goes out with loads of girls and uses them'

'He's a teenage boy looking for the right girl'

'He's also arrogant, stubborn, big-headed-'

'Caring, intelligent, kind and humorous'

'I know' she whispered. She looked at Remus sheepishly as she said it.

'Then why do you hate him so much'

'I don't hate James, he just annoys the hell out of me'

'You always act like you hate him'

'There are some things I dislike about him, God knows the list is endless, but I started to sort-of hate him its hard to stop'

'So you don't hate him'

'No, but don't tell him I said that' she smiled.

'Then why don't you give him a chance?'

'Remus, just because I don't hate him doesn't mean I want to go out with him'

'I understand, I'll leave to your reading, see you later Lily'

'Aright Remus'

Later that night Lily thought about what she had said to Remus, and he was right. James was an insufferable git sometimes, but he wasn't a bad person. He wasn't like the Slytherins and he could be caring if someone needed him. But somehow if didn't change the fact that he was still annoying and that he still played pranks on other people.

But he was kind and helpful, he always looking out for younger students, he always gave everything his all and he always stood up for those close to him. But what really annoyed Lily the most about him was that he always remained a mystery. Lily always liked to have every thing worked out in her head, she liked to know how everything worked and if there was a puzzle she always liked to solve it. But James was a mystery. How could plays all those pranks on people without getting caught? How did sneak about the castle without being seen? How was he so intelligent without having to ever study? Why did keep asking her out after years of her rejecting him?

Yes, James Potter was definitely a mystery. And Lily hated it that James Potter was a mystery that she could not solve. He was an unsolved mystery.

James lay awake in his four poster that night, thinking. Why did Lily hate him? Everything he did to try and make her like him always backfired and blew up in his face. He didn't want to annoy her. He just wanted to be with her. He had never felt this about anyone before and hated the fact that he made we hate him.

Lily Evans fascinated him. She was an unsolved mystery. He had so many questions about her. Why did she hate him so? Why couldn't he ever get her out of his mind? How was someone as delicate and beautiful be so feisty and tight? Why was the only girl in the school gorgeous enough to grab his attention the only girl who didn't fall head over heels for him? How had she managed to resist him all these years? Why did he only feel more strongly about her, every time she rejected him instead of just letting just pass over his head? Why did he want the only girl he could never have so badly? Lily Evans was an unsolved mystery. A mystery that James wanted to solve.

The next morning James woke up earlier that all of his other dorm mates. Normally he would wake them up by yelling or pushing them out of bed or tipping cold water over their heads. But today James wanted to be along to think. He dressed silently and left the dorm room, taking his invisibility cloak with him.

After he had sneaked out the common room under the cloak, James walked down the stair cases, along the corridors until he came to the main entrance. Then he slipped outside onto the grounds. James stopped by the lake and pulled of the cloak. He sat down under the willow tree that hanged over the lake.

Suddenly he heard footsteps. He turned around to see Lily Evans sit down under a tree not far from the one he was under, with a book in her hand. She hadn't seen him.

He watched her, being careful not to be seen. James wondered what Lily was doing up this early on the grounds- and on a Saturday. Maybe she had just woken up early and wasn't able to get back to sleep like he had. Maybe she just liked to be up early in the mornings and go out onto the grounds while everyone else was still sleeping.

He continued to gaze at her, unable to take his eyes of her. Just then one of the wisps of the willow tree floated down and landed right on James's nose. He couldn't hold in and sneezed loudly. Damn. Lily's head jurked away from her book and she looked straight at him. Oops.

A/N: Hope you like the chapter guys! Please review and tell what you think! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Why?

Chapter six; why?

Lily had woken early that morning, and decided to take a walk on the grounds while everyone was still sleeping. She got dressed, grabbed her copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ and headed out onto the grounds. She walked down to the lake and sat down under a tree. It was a fairly cool spring morning, with a gentle breeze.

Lily tried to concentrate on her book, but her mind kept wondering. As she as had tried to help it, she just couldn't seem to get James out of her head. She kept thinking about her conversation with Remus, and as much as she hated to admit it, he was right. He had his flaws, but didn't everyone? He only seemed to pick on those who picked on others, and he always stood up for her, whether she wanted him to or not.

With her thoughts wondering, it seemed a lifetime before she turned the page. Just as she did she heard a noise. It sounded like a sneeze. A very loud sneeze. And it was coming from the willow tree that stood next to the lake. Lily lifted her head to see who ha sneezed. Out was none other than the very annoying James Potter himself.

'Potter?' She called, her voice wasn't cold or harsh just curious. As she stared at him, she couldn't help thinking he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

'Um hi Lily' he replied nervously, probably worried that like would snap at him, she thought.

'Why are you up so early?' Her voice stayed calm, in a curious tone.

'Um, well, I, um, could ask you the same question' he stuttered, failed to take the nervous tone out of his voice.

'Couldn't sleep, you?'

James couldn't believe how civil she was being. Maybe she was more of a morning person, and was only moody during the day, he thought.

'I couldn't sleep either' he said.

'Oh' was her soft reply.

Lily turned her attention back to her book, or tried to anyway. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that James was so less annoying in the morning. He had seemed to nervous, so much calmer and a lot less cocky. He seemed so sweet and cute and- wait what? she thought, when did sweet and cute refer to James Potter. What on earth was she thinking? Damn you brain, she thought.

Lily looked over to the willow tree adhere James was sat, staring out across the lake. She stood up and walked over to where he was sat.

'Hey' she said softly. And before she stop the words from tumbling from her mouth she said 'may I sit with you?'

James was supprised to hear that Lily Evans wanted to sit next to him. Lily Evans was asking for his permission to sit next to him. Lily Evans, the girl org his dreams, wanted to be within a metre's distance of him without wanting to hex him into oblivion. Surely he must be dreaming.

'Er, yeah sure, of course you can' he said, trying to keep the surprised tone out of his voice.

Lily smiled and sat down beside him. An awkward silence fell over them, as neither knew what to say next. James was the first to break the silence.

'Er, Lily, can I ask you something?'

'Course, what is it?'

'Why? Why do hate me? Why do always call me a prat? Why do i annoy you so much? Just, why?'

'James, I don't hate you, maybe I did, but I'm beginning to see a different side to you, a side that isn't so annoying, a side that is kind and caring, a side that isn't so much of a prat. You've changed over the James, and although I may not show it, I've noticed that you've changed for the better.'

James, who was surprised that he had used his first name for a change, and also in shock of the fact that she didn't hate him, just gave a small 'oh' in reply.

James turned to look at Lily and asked her 'what made you change your mind about me?'

'Remus has been telling me for ages that your not that bad and now I realise that he's right'

'Lily, will you go out with me?'

'yes James, I'd love to' she smiled.

James made a mental note to that Remus later, for James felt that he was the luckiest man alive. Why hadn't he listened to Remus sooner? It seemed Moony had all the solutions to his problems. Where would he be without his fellow marauders? Seriously Potter, where would you be?

A/N: Complete! Yay! Hope you like it, please review! X


End file.
